I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for reliable signaling in wireless communication.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may receive data frames for transmission to a receiver. The transmitter may process (e.g., encode, interleave, and modulate) each data frame to generate data symbols and may multiplex signaling with the data symbols. The signaling may indicate the data rate and/or other information for the data frame. The transmitter then processes the multiplexed data symbols and signaling to generate a modulated signal and transmits this signal via a communication channel.
The receiver receives the transmitted signal and processes the received signal to obtain data symbol estimates, which are estimates of the data symbols sent by the transmitter. The receiver may also recover the signaling for each data frame and then process (e.g., demodulate, deinterleave, and decode) the data symbol estimates in accordance with the recovered signaling to obtain a decoded frame, which is an estimate of the data frame sent by the transmitter.
The receiver may need to correctly recover the signaling in order to properly process the data symbol estimates and obtain a correctly decoded frame. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to achieve reliable signaling.